


A Powerful Love (Not a Romance Story)

by ETNMystic



Series: Mystic's Original Works (Possibly Transferred From My Other Accounts On Other Writing Sites) [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Manipulation, cw emotional abuse, cw suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: I SWEAR THAT THE NAMES ARE BY COINCIDENCE!Rachelle is ready to move on from her ex-boyfriend.But he isn't ready to move on from her.
Series: Mystic's Original Works (Possibly Transferred From My Other Accounts On Other Writing Sites) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726699
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Powerful Love (Not a Romance Story)

"Back to school already. What moron thought that school at seven in the morning was a good idea? I wanna find them and slap their stupid--" ranted my best friend, Kerrie, as we made our way off of the bus and into the high school.

"Come on. It's only the first day. Besides, classes are only ten minutes long today," I said.

"That's because we're freshman and it's freshman initiation or whatever."

"Hey, did you text me yesterday?"

"No. Why?"

"Someone sent me a strange text message from your phone."

"That's odd. I kept my phone in my pocket the entire time. It never left my person, Rachelle."

"Someone else must've gotten ahold of your phone and sent me the message."

"What did it even say?"

"It said 'I'm watching you, Rachelle.’”

"Creepy," shuddered Kerrie.  
"Maybe it was Luke."

Luke was my ex-boyfriend. I broke up with him this summer because, well, I felt like he was controlling me, like he had some sort of power over me.

"You think that Luke could've done it?"

"Possibly. Oh, here's our first hour."

Kerrie stepped inside the room. As I followed her inside, my legs seemed to give way and I fell face first on the tile floor. 

"Ow! That's gotta leave a mark," I exclaimed. I tried to get up, but my legs refused to help me up. 

"Are you alright, Rachelle?" a voice purred above me. I looked up and there was Luke.

"I'm fine," I replied bluntly.

"Let me help you up," he said holding out a hand.

"I can help myself up, thank you very much."

But I couldn't. It was like a force had stuck me to the ground.

"I insist," he said, staring into my eyes.

A sudden force propelled my right hand up. I tried to resist, but the force was as strong as the gaze in Luke's emerald-green eyes. Our hand touched and he pulled me up.

"It's clear that breaking up with me wasn't the right decision. Though you may deny it, you're still falling for me, Rachelle. So to speak," he said with a laugh as he walked away.

"Rachelle, are you alright?" Kerrie asked, rushing over to my side.

I couldn't speak. I just stood there, paralyzed in fear. I thought that I wouldn't be afraid of Luke anymore, especially since I had the courage to break up with him. But he still had some sort of power over me. Just me.

* * *

The rest of the day didn't turn out too well either. No matter where I was, whether alone or with Kerrie, I felt like I was being watched. It was like his emerald eyes were burnt into the back of my skull. 

"Why don't you just ignore Luke?" Kerrie asked on our way to lunch.

"I've tried, but no matter what, something prevents me from ignorance."

We grabbed our trays and wandered around the lunchroom, looking for a place to sit. My eyes scanned the lunchroom and almost past over Luke, staring intensely at me. His emerald eyes were luring me in. I tried to shake it off, but his eyes were slowly overpowering my resistance until I began to pull Kerrie over to his table.

"Rachelle, why are we sitting at Luke's table?" Kerrie asked as we sat down.

"I don't know," I replied. 

I tried to get up, but my legs refused to follow. It was like they had become big blocks of heavy steel. Finally, I stopped trying and began to eat my lunch. Things were going alright until another guy sat down at our table. A very cute guy at that. My face brightened and I turned my attention towards him.

"Hi. What's your name?" I asked, mindlessly twirling my brunette hair in my fingers.

"I'm Kyle. And what about you, beautiful?" he asked.

"Rachelle," I said, blinking rapidly.

"Ahem," Luke coughed, bringing me to attention.

"Oh, are you two dating?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, we are," I said.

Wait a minute. No, we aren't! I tried to say no, but something had taken over me temporarily. 

"Oh," said Kyle disappointed. He picked up his tray and switched to another table.

"Rachelle, we aren't dating. Does this mean you still have feelings for me?" asked Luke.

"Yes, I do."

Damn it! It happened again.

"She means no," said Kerrie.

"Let Rachelle talk for herself, Kerrie," said Luke calmly.

Yeah. Sure, let me talk for myself. Like I was before!

"Does this mean you want us to get back together?"

Another yes was starting to come up my throat, but I was prepared this time. I immediately began to try and push it back down, but the yes was persistent. Two personalities began battling inside of me:

_You still love him. Admit it! said one._

_You know you don't love him. You broke up with him yourself. Tell him no! said another._

_You know that, deep down, you wish you hadn't broken up with him._

_Don't listen to him! Speak for yourself!_

My head was beginning to hurt. The voices kept getting louder and louder. The pain in my head intensifying more and more until I couldn't bare it any longer. 

"Shut up!" I yelled.

Everyone in the lunchroom turned to look at me. I tried to get up and, finding that my legs were no longer the weight of two steel blocks, got up and ran into the girl's bathroom.

"It's just a nightmare," I said as I splashed myself with cold water,  
"I'm gonna wake up in a little bit, I'll be back in my bed in the early summer, and everything will be just fine. Oh, who the hell am I kidding?" 

After drying my face, I was about to throw the paper towel away when I noticed something strange. The paper towel had a red spot on it. 

"That's odd," I said.

I checked my face in the mirror. I wasn't bleeding. My hands weren't blood-stained either.

"Okay, I'm getting kinda freaked out," I said, hyperventilating.

I dried my face some more and took another look at the towel. There were more red spots and--wait a minute. There was something else that was out of the ordinary. The red spots looked almost like letters. And was it just me or were the letters rearranging themselves on the towel? I rubbed my eyes and checked. It wasn't me. The letters had rearranged themselves into a message, which read:

_"You're going to regret the day you dumped me, Rachelle."_

My eyes grew to the size of saucers and tears streamed silently from my eyes. Only Luke could've written this. Why was he terrorizing me? We broke up in June. He should've gotten over it by now. Why was he trying to make my life a living nightmare? 

* * *

It was like that for weeks. My resistance reduced as the horrors heightened to the point where I was considering suicide. If it weren't for Kerrie at my side, I would've been dead in a matter of moments.

"Lighten up, Rachelle. It's the weekend. He can't torment you over the weekend, especially not at our sleepover," Kerrie exclaimed one week as we rode the bus home.

"Your parents said that you could spend the weekend at my house?"

She hesitated a bit.

"Like I said, he can't torment you at our sleepover."

"You didn't get permission from your parents, did you?"

"Hey, look, we're at our bus stop!" she said quickly, pulling me up out of our seat and off of the bus. 

We walked to my house, the cold autumn wind chilling our bones. 

"Mom, I'm home," I yelled as I walked in the door.

There was no answer.

"Mom?" I called.

Still no reply.

"Maybe your mom went out to do some errands," said Kerrie.

"Maybe. And my dad's probably still at work. C'mon, we can set our stuff up in the basement."

* * *

We spent the rest of the night watching scary movies, mostly Alfred Hitchcock movies, having pizza, and talking. 

"The stars look really nice at ten o' clock at night," said Kerrie as we laid on the backyard lawn looking up at the sky.

"It's ten already? But my parents aren't back yet," I said worried.

"I guess they're just running late."

"I guess so. Hey, I'm gonna get another soda. You want one too?"

"Sure."

I went inside and grabbed two cans of soda from the fridge when I heard a creak coming from the front hallway. Footsteps echoed silently through the hallway, almost like the footsteps of a ghost. I tiptoed quietly to the entryway. Nothing there. But what was this? There was a slight chill where I was standing.

"Odd. The rest of the house is warm," I said to myself.

The chill turned into an ice cold atmosphere. Was it just where I was standing that it was cold? I felt around for any other cold spots nearby. I found, not a cold spot, but a trail of cold spots. Leading down the stairs to the basement.

Drinks in hand, I followed the trail, my teeth chattering uncontrollably. I felt like I had just been tossed into a snowbank without any winter clothes on.

"M-m-maybe the h-h-heating system is on the f-f-fritz," I shivered, even though I knew it was probably a lie. 

I was about to go and grab a sweater when a blood-draining shriek sent a hot chill up my spine. 

"That sounded like Kerrie!" I said, frightened.

I ran outside to see what had happened. Lying absolutely still on the ground, eyes closed, pale as snow, was Kerrie.

"Kerrie, are you alright?" I asked, tentatively approaching the body.

There was no answer.

"Kerrie?"

I moved close enough that I could touch her. Immediately, her eyes shot open. No, they weren't her pretty, green eyes. These eyes were blood red and evil.

"Oh, I'm fine, Rachelle. I'm just perfect. And when he comes, you will be perfect as well," Kerrie said in a demonic tone.

Startled, I fell to the ground near her feet. This girl wasn't even Kerrie anymore. A monster had replaced my best friend.

"W-who's he?" I asked, fearfully.

"Looking for someone, Rachelle?" purred a familiar voice behind me.

Towering above me, more evil than before, was Luke. I sat there, my eyes wide in fright.

"Well, well, well. You're falling for me again, aren't you?" he asked, his eyes locking onto mine.

"Yes. I mean no!" I responded.

 _Damn it! What's controlling me?_ I thought.

"Don't you mean who?" Luke asked as if I had said it aloud.

"Who?" I asked, shaken.  
"I still love you, Luke!" 

Covering my mouth, the truth finally hit me.

"You were the one behind the voice, aren't you?" I asked.

"Don't point out the obvious, my dear," he said.

"B-but how?" 

"It's too complicated to explain. Let's go back to you. You still love me, don't you?" he asked, his eyes still locked onto mine.

Another urge to say yes was coming over me. I was able to fight it off, but only temporarily.

"Yes, I do," I said.

"You love me so much that you would do whatever I said, wouldn't you?"

My resistance was weakening, my mind clouding up.

"Yes, I would and I will," I responded.

"You love me beyond human comprehension, don't you?"

This time I immediately said yes.

"Of course, I'm not human," he said grinning.

Those last few words snapped me back to reality, but only temporarily. 

"What?"

"I've said too much, my dear," he said, the grin disappearing.

"I'm not your girlfriend, Luke."

Another grin spread across his face, this one bigger than the last.

"No, but you will be my bride," he said seductively.

There was a sensation of sharp pain flowing through my body. I tried to scream as loud as I could, but something kept me from doing so. Then it was a completely different sensation. I didn't know what it was, but it felt nice. Like I was free from all thought. Free of my volition. But at the same time, I felt a slight sense of despair. I was trapped in my own body, which I had no control over. But still I felt happy in a way. To be with Luke as his bride was more than I could ask for. That I can ask for. That he will ever allow me to ask for.


End file.
